Coming Undone
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Breana Davenport. Even being the baby of the family, she had always been strong, being a bionic and growing up with three brothers, but that all changed when she lost her older twin brother, Danny. Even his bionics couldn't save him from that car accident. Now, everything feels different. Too different, and her life is impossible without him. Marcus/Breana Warnings Inside. FSI.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings Needed: Attempted Suicide, Past Character Death Mention, and Abuse. That's it.. for now.

**A/N: I was originally going to have this as a Future Chapter of Before The Falling too, but now I'm not so sure. So anyways, I've has this written for a weeks now, but tonight, with Leo Vs. Evil Fresh in my mind, I kinda figured this fanfic out along with other stories, the stories that have yet to be written and a re still in my mind at the moment, newly debugged anyways.**

**But yeah, onto the story and I love all of you lovely Readers/Fallen Angels.**

**And 2,018 words without the Author's Note.**

**Full Summary:**

**Breana Davenport. Even being the baby of the family, besides her Step- Brother, Leo, she had always been strong, being one of the bionics and having grown up with three brothers, but that all changed when she lost her older twin brother, Danny. Even his bionics couldn't save him from that car accident. Now, everything feels different. Too different, and her life is impossible without him. Marcus/Breana Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Attempted Suicide, Past Character Death, Abuse.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Endings?: The Final Undoing

Breana started crying again as she looked at the picture of her, Danny, Adam, Bree, and Chase, her dad, Davenport, her mom, Amy, and Tasha and Leo on her dresser. It was all on them together, and missing Danny was too much for her. She's had enough of being without him, and she knew, this was her last night.

It was dark, late in the morning and Breana was the only one of them awake, everyone else had long gone to bed. She then went to her nightstand and pulled out the one thing she'd hidden: A razor blade, stolen from her dad a while back after Danny went away. Breana looked at it and knew what she was going to do. She pulled out a few pieces of paper after grabbing the bottle of pills she had, for her plan.

_August 20th, 2012._

_Dear mom, dad, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Tasha,_

_I'm so sorry to say this but, I can't live like this anymore. Not without Danny. My brother, I need him and it hurts too much to be without him. I'm miss you guys, but I promise I'll watch over you in Heaven with Danny. I know that's where he is, and given all, I'll be with him there as well._

_Adam and Chase, you guys are my other brothers. I love you two so much it's unreal. But just, Danny not being here is something that won't change and I need to fix it. I love you, just remember that and it'll be ok._

_Bree, oh my god, Bree. You're my one and only sister, and I love you so fucking much. You've helped me with boy problems, and also my bionics, like when I discovered my hidden ability. And we've helped each other. Even though we're not technically related, I so love you so much, you're my older sister._

_Leo, you're my Step brother, and while I don't like that dad had to separate from mom, I'm glad to have a Step brother. You've made me laugh when I was sad, but now it's my time. I'll make sure to tell Danny a joke for you when I get up there._

_Tasha, I love you, and you've become like a second mom to me in the last few months, and I'm grateful for that. Danny would have loved to be around you more, not just for those few months. And tell daddy it's not his fault when I'm gone._

_Mommy, I love you so much and I.. I don't have anything else to say. You're my mother, and nothing, nothing this can change that. I'll tell Danny you love him and miss him, and I'll protect him for you like he used to for me._

_Daddy, Like mom, I love you so much, and just, I'll miss you so much when I'm gone. But I'll watch over you, mom, Tasha, Leo and the rest. I promise. I've never let you down before and I'm so sorry for this._

_Well, I need to go be with Danny and the angels now. I'm so sorry and I'll miss you all._

_I never meant to hurt any of you, it's just my time._

_Love,_

_Your dear sister and daughter, _

_Breana._

_X_

Breana was in absolute tears as she finished the note, and she knew, she needed to write notes for Kasie, Claire, Jesse, and Alison. And Marcus. Marcus, her one love. She wished she could stay for him, but she couldn't now. She was too far gone.

_August 20th, 2012_

_Dear Kasie, Claire, Jesse, and Alison,_

_It's Breana, one of the new angels. I don't have anything to say now, I love you guys so much and you're four of the best friends I've ever, and will ever have._

_I'm safe now, In the arms of Danny and the angels. Danny's my brother, and I need and miss him to much to stay._

_Kasie, I'll talk to Danny for you, all of you four._

_I have to go now, but I'll miss you all._

_Love,_

_Your best friend forever and Always,_

_Breana_

_Xoxo_

Breana cried even more and she got another piece of paper. It was almost time to do the deed.

_August 20th, 2012_

_Dear Marcus,_

_I'm so, so sorry for this, but I have to let you know, I love you, really love you. I have sine I met you and I always will, even after I'm gone. I need to be an angel with Danny, but I'll watch over you._

_It's my time, but remember that I do love you. Always. Always and Forever. _

_Love,_

_Your lovely angel,_

_Breana._

_Xoxo my love._

Breana continued to cry as she finished that last note. She didn't' want to leave, but she had to, for Danny. Her one and only twin brother, who had to leave too soon for comfort.

She took three pills, and ran the razor blade across her wrists in multiple spots until till she was sure, and she began to fade as she felt her blood come out and drip onto the sheets.

Breana took more pills, and went to Danny's room, where she laid down on his floor, right next to his bed. His room was exactly how it was left after the accident. Tears ran down her face as she faded.

The finishing touch was, she had grabbed a rose from the vase in the hall, a red one. It laid across her chest in vain surrender, the thorns pricking her just enough.

"Danny! I'm coming for you, mon frère, mon seul et unique frère." She cried, as she took what would be her last breath. Her pulse weakened, and she went into what was going to be a long sleep. To never wake up again, so she could be an angel with Danny.

Breana cried as she fell into her sleep. "Danny, daddy, Chase… just let me go home with the Angels."

"Danny, je t'aime frère." Breana whispered, almost gone now.

Chase woke up to Breana's cries and went to her room, hoping he'd fine her there. He didn't just bloody sheets, a bloody razor and an overturned bottle of pills. He noticed the three notes lying by the bed, but he needed to fine Breana first.

He checked Danny's room, and there she was. Laying with bleeding wrists and a rose across her chest. Chase hated to see her like that, dying in vain.

He knew she missed Danny, but he'd never thought it would come to this. He gently took her in his arms, kissing her forehead and careful not to hurt her.

Chase ran down the hallway with Breana in his arms, shouting. She didn't even flinch or wake up, nothing. But Chase knew she was still with them for now. He heard the soft beating of her heat, and the weakened blaring of her pulse.

"Davenport, Tasha, someone, please wake up!" Chase shouted, banging on the doors of the various bedrooms.

"Chase, what's wrong?!" Davenport exclaimed as he ran out of his and Tasha's bedroom. Tasha had worked late, so she was on the couch in the living room.

"It'll Breana. She, S-he…" Chase stammered. Davenport let out a gasp in horror as he saw Breana's broken body settled in Chase's arm, unmoving.

"She did this?" Davenport asked quietly, taking his only biological daughter, his baby girl into his arms.

Chase nodded. "I heard her scream and after I woke up and checked her room. There was nothing there but blood on the sheets and a razor, and a bottle of pills with the lid screwed off. I finally found her in Danny's room like, this, on his floor next to the bed." Chase confessed, crying and frowning, starting to sob for his sister.

"What kind of pills were they?" Davenport asked, tears running down his face. "Oxycontin and Vicodin I believe, I was, and am too worried to think clearly." Chase explain ed.

"Oh, god…. Why?" Davenport trailed off. "Can you save her?" Chase asked softly.

"I can try." Davenport answered, walking down to the lab with Breana in his arms.

Meanwhile, Breana was gripping with unconsciousness and she saw a tunnel with light at the end of it. Danny came over to her, with wings and a partial, Halo, and Angel.

"Breana, why would you do this? You know I love you, but I'm still here even if you don't realize it." Danny confessed, kissing her forehead like he had always done.

"Because Danny, I miss you too much and I need you. You're my brother, older twin brother, and I much as I don't like to admit, I am your baby sister. You're the other half of me." Breana sobbed, looking into Danny's soft brown eyes. The same as their dads were.

"Look, it's ok, I promise. But you can't let go. Not now. Go back to mom, and dad, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha and our friends, let them know I'm okay, we're ok. It's ok, it's ok…" Danny repeated, speaking softly to Breana.

In reality, Breana faded from reality as Davenport place her on the hospital bed down in the lab. He stuck a breathing tube in her nose, an iv port in her right arm, and another iv port in her left arm. He injected several medications into her arms and neck. He hooked her up to a heart and pulse monitor, and oxygen, and things didn't look too well.

Chase watched somberly as Davenport hooked up a blood transfusion to the iv in her left arm, and a regular iv with medicine to the iv port in her right arm.

Davenport sighed as he finished, doing all her could and he banged all her cuts.

Chase cried on Davenport's shoulder. For himself, for the sister he was losing, for Danny, the brother he had already lost, and for their family. Davenport cried as well, holding Chase tightly. He was losing his daughter, and he had already lost his son, her twin. Neverless, he loved Chase like one of his own sons, but this, was something different and incomparable.

Chase walked over back to Breana's side, and thinking for a moment, he planted a kiss on her lips. He wasn't sure how much more than a brother he loved her, but he loved her and he hated seeing her how she was, broken, and without Danny by her side. She and Danny had been inseparable, and with him gone, it was something he couldn't place.

As Davenport looked over at Breana and Chase, he promised himself one thing. He would not let Breana die. He would do everything in his power to keep her alive now, even if it meant taking her to an actual hospital, something he dreaded as that could mean the bionics being exposed, and if that happened, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Breana as well, could be taken away form him. His four kiddos.

Breana. Davenport's only daughter, only biological daughter. Losing Danny hurt so much, and now, he couldn't bear the thought of loosing Breana as well.

Chase sat down on the bed next to Breana, and gently took her hand in his, squeezing it. "Breana… please wake up." He whispered, pleading.

"_Hail Mary, forgive me…"_

French Translations:

1. Danny! I'm coming for you, mon frère, mon seul et unique frère.- Danny, I'm coming for you, my brother, my one and only brother.

2. Danny, je t'aime frère.- Danny, I love you my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aftermaths: The Help We Think Is Impossible To Get

_"Hail Mary, forgive me."_ Breana whimpered softly in her sleep. Chase, having Super Hearing like she did, heard it pretty much loud and clear. He figured out she was sleep talking, though he didn't expect those particular words to come out of her mouth. Chase knew she wasn't praying, but that those words were a piece of the lyrics to 'King for A Day' by Pierce The Veil, one of her favorites songs, and it turn one of Danny's favorite songs too.

Danny. It had only been two months since the car accident had taken his life. Even with his bionics, Teleportation and Speed, and the supposed Bionic Healing, he still didn't make it. It was just too much. Amy, Breana and Danny's mom, had been in the car with him, but because the passenger side, where Danny was sitting, he had gotten the worst.

Breana had known something was wrong before they were even called by the hospital. She had been sitting with Chase on his bed when all of a sudden, she whimpered and said that her back, neck, and sides, everything just hurt really bad. Chase rushed her to the lab, thinking something was seriously wrong with her but in the end, it was her Twin Telepathy with Danny.

That's the thing. Chase was her older brother, he should have known something was going on, that something was wrong. The lifeless looks in Breana's once bright green eyes, pale green bordered with forest green, had started once Danny flat lined, even before his death had been confirmed by the doctors. Doctors. He had to be taken to an actual hospital, not just because the paramedics had already been on scene, but because this was something Davenport didn't know how to fix.

Breana whimpered softly as she woke up, slowly opened her eyes. She saw the dim lighting and recognized it as her dad's lab. She didn't want to be there. Danny's capsule was still in it's original place, in the other of Adam's, then Bree's, and Chase's capsules, and then Danny's, and after that, her capsule, all in a row in that order. Breana didn't want to see them, because she knew that just two and a quarter months before, Danny had been fine, and they would use the capsules as usual, even though they had bedrooms upstairs too.

Breana tried to sit up and immediately all the pain rushed into her. Her Super Senses just made it worse, the burning across her wrists, the needles through both of her arms, and the breathing tube stuck into her nose, everything hurt. Hurt bad, like the Twin Telepathy incident with Danny, the very last one there ever was. "Daddy.." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes and falling softly down her cheeks as she laid back down.

Davenport heard her, even without having Super Senses, and came over to her, almost running to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, knowing she would be in pain. He didn't say anything, just began gently rubbing her back to comfort her, being extra careful not to hurt her more.

Breana started crying fully and laid her head on her dad's shoulder as he wrapped his arms arms her tighter and fully. "I'm sorry, I just want Danny. I miss him too much." She whimpered softly, her voice soft.

"I know honey, I know, I miss him too." Davenport gently kissed Breana's forehead and started rubbing her back more. She leaned into him softly, using what strength she could. "I know, dad, I know. It's just..."

Davenport nodded in understanding. He almost knew what she wanted to say, being her dad, and having known the relationship she and Danny had. They would almost always share a capsule, or sleep in the same bed, even with them having separate capsules and bedrooms. "I want hm back daddy, but he's gone."

Davenport sighed deeply. She hadn't called him daddy in practically years, until all this mess happened. Successfully inventing time travel, now that would be a good thing, like with the Particle collider incident.

Chase didn't know what to say, he just sighed as he looked at Breana. Breana looked from Chase to Davenport. "Dad, could you leave the room for a moment? I want to talk to Chase." She asked nicely. Davenport nodded and hastily left the room.

"Chase," Breana began once Davenport left the room. "I know you kissed me, I felt it." Chase looked up in surprise. "You felt it? How.. nevermind." He told her. "Look, I know we grew up as sibling, despite technically not being related. In all honesty, I'm probably just as confused as you are." Chase admitted.

Breana nodded. "I am confused about that, but, I like Marcus. Marcus! I need to see him."

* * *

**Ok, here's the 2nd Chapter and I need to stop there. But yeah, so Marcus will be in the next chapter. I'm just going to sign off now. Have a good rest of the day- For a change it's 12:11 om instead of am something.**

**And I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Xoxo, **

**Breana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Done For You**

* * *

Chase was pacing the corner or the lab, on his phone with what was assumed by Breana to be Marcus. "Yeah, something's come up, and Breana asked if you could come..." _"Sure, I'll be there in a few."_ ... all the bits and Pieces Breana made out of the conversation, still tired and not bothering to use her Super Hearing much.

In those few moments, Adam walked down into the lab, Bree following steadily behind him with Leo. "Is everything ok? We heard some yelling and shouting last night." Bree asked, setting down in one of the chairs. Chase, having stopped pacing, closed his cell phone and slid it back into his pocket. "Well, it's hard to exactly say, you should just see for yourselves." He told the three, leading them to where Breana was.

Breana looked up as she saw them. "Oh My God, Breana, are you ok?!" Bree freaked out. "What happened?" Adam asked, Leo following with another question. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Stop! Too many questions!" Breana snapped, falling back on the bed. "I think you should just leave her alone for now." Chase ushered them out, practically pushing them out the door. "I didn't mean that, I just..." Breana trailed off.

"I know, it's that they're not as understanding, and then their wave of questions, they just overwhelmed you." Chase initiated, almost just somehow knowing what she was going to say. Breana nodded softly. "Yeah, It's not like I don't love them, it's sometimes they get a little... inconsiderate I guess. I miss Danny." She sighed deeply, leaning her head on her arm.

"I know you miss him, I do too. I called Marcus and he'll be here soon." Chase told her, gently kissing her forehead. "Thank you. What did you tell him exactly?" Breana asked gently. "I just told him that something happen and you wanted him." Chase explained. "Fair enough. What do I even say?" Breana sighed deeply again.

"I think you should just tell him the truth. That would be the best thing to do, in everything." Chase says. Breana nodded, reaching over and wrapping her arms around Chase's neck in a hug. "Thank you. For everything actually. Even before this whole mess, you're one of the best brothers someone like me could have." She nuzzled into his neck.

Chase smiled lightly as he began to hear footsteps towards them. He looked up, Breana following and Marcus rushed towards them. "Breana! I- Breana are you okay?!" He almost shouted, seeing the wires, ivs and bandages.

Breana flinched and looked up at Marcus with pleading eyes. "I'll tell you.. later." She whispered, reaching up to gently hug him as best as she could. Marcus hugged back, laying her back down on the bed as to signal that she should rest. Breana smiles slightly at him as he sat down next to her on the bed. "So..."

Breana bit her lip nervously as she looked up at him, into his soft, deep dark brown eyes. Marcus tried to think of what to say. From how he assessed the situation, she had attempted suicide and the thought just made him want to cry. But he didn't. He... he has started to gain feelings for her, but he didn't know what his dad would do if he knew.

Marcus started singing softly as Breana started falling asleep again. He gently kissed her forehead, just watching her as she slept peacefully.

* * *

**Ok, so the end of that Chapter took fucking forever, but here it is now for you lovelys. So, I don't think I have anything to really add, so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


End file.
